Breathless
by Fading Letters
Summary: Planned to be several drabbles based on special events connected with special songs. Only one drabble though. Totally KANDY. Breathless. Read and Review!


Hiiiiiii! Ok, I decided to wite some new stuff and tadaaaaaaa here it is. I promise I will update as soon as possible but that is not the point here. I have decided to do each chapter on a special event with a special song. I know that the songs will most likely not fit into the Kandy-timeline as the songs I am using aren't really old but this is a fic and the songs don't have to fit with the time. Anyway, I have also decided to dedicate each chapter to the person who sent/suggested me the song. So here it is your turn. I can not promise if I will use them but go ahead and suggest/send me songs/lyrics of which you think they might fit into this fic. Ok, enough babbling, here you go.

* * *

Ah, well one more thing. The whole fic is dedicated to Pansy, because it is her fault that I had this idea  
This chapter is dedicated to Duda, because she gave me the song. 

**Disclaimer: ** **I would have to deal with a lot of threatens if The OC would be mine and I am definitely not threatened by anyone.**

**Credits: Breathless by The Corrs**

**Breathless **

Kirsten was waiting in front of her dorm. She was wearing a black skirt and a purple top that had tiny brilliant-like crystals stitched to it. Amy would have called it too elegant for a first date but she knew that it was perfect.

_Go on go on  
leave me breathless  
come on _

A smile appeared on her face when Sandy showed up. It would be their first real date and both of them were excited. Her smile spread out with each step he made towards her. She leaned against the wall and hid her hands behind her. When he stood in front of her, he greeted her happily before he kissed her hand gently.

_The daylights fading slowly  
but time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
your slightest touch and I feel weak _

"Wow, I never thought you were such a gentleman." She giggled at him and he took her hand. Slowly they walked outside and his looks didn't let go of her. In his eyes she was the most beautiful girl on earth and nothing could ever make him as happy as he now was. Once they were outside they both stopped and looked into each others eyes.

_I cannot lie  
from you I cannot hide  
I'm losing will to try  
can't hide can't fight it _

A light wind surrounded them and Kirsten began to shiver.   
"Are you cold?" Sandy asked concerned. It was a stupid question actually for it was a warm night and Kirsten didn't look like she was freezing. She shook her head. _No, I am not cold. I am really warm right now. You make me shiver._ Thoughts hit her already mixed up mind and she shook her head once again.

_So go on go on  
come on leave me breathless  
take me tease me  
until I can't deny this  
loving feeling  
make me long for your kiss  
go on go on yea come on _

He could tell that she had a crush on him. Whenever he looked at her she blushed and whenever she looked at him he could literally feel it. He could feel how he wanted to kiss her. How he wanted to hold her in his arms. How he wanted to melt with those blue eyes. His heart was pounding and his mind went all crazy when he thought about her. He didn't know what it was that let him feel like that.

_And if there's no tomorrow  
and all we have is here right now  
I'm happy just to have you  
you're all the love I need somehow _

They walked to his car hand in hand. He hadn't told her what his car was like but His friends had convinced him of taking his car and not another one's. 'If she really likes you she'll accept this car as yours and won't run away.' He remembered just too well how his friend hat said that and how they all had laughed at Sandy.

_Just like a dream  
although I'm not asleep  
I never want to wake up   
don't lose it don't leave it _

They arrived at the restaurant he had chosen. It wasn't too expensive but yet a very beautiful and romantic place to go. When he parked the car he looked at her once again. That girl was so beautiful and he didn't get why he had her. He closed his eyes and opened them again just to find out that it was not a dream. He was going out with Kirsten Nichol, daughter of the famous Caleb Nichol.

So go on go on  
come on leave me breathless  
take me tease me  
until I can't deny this  
loving feeling  
make me long for your kiss  
go on go on yea come on

While they walked to the entrance she leaned against him and he could smell her scent through the air. She wasn't wearing an expensive perfume like other spoiled girls and that was what made him curious. How could she go out with him? Him, Sandy Cohen, the loser of it all. He didn't understand why she was interested in him. Didn't understand why she really liked him. And he could tell she did. He could swear that he was not her type after he had watched her for some weeks now

_And I can't lie  
from you I cannot hide  
and I've lost my will to try  
can't hide it can't fight it _

Entering the restaurant she remembered how Jimmy had taken her to some restaurant. She hadn't liked it at all from the beginning and yet she had pretended to that. But this was different. This was real and she knew that it was serious

_So go on go on  
come on leave me breathless  
take me tease me  
until I can't deny this  
loving feeling  
make me long for your kiss _

They sat down and the waitress came by.   
"Hey Sandy. Nice to see you here. Has been a long time since you been here." She smiled at him friendly. It was just a smile a waitress would give to a guest and yet Kirsten felt jealousy come up. She wanted to be the only on this evening that was allowed to smile at him and this waitress simply didn't obey to what Kirsten wanted. She wanted to have Sandy for herself. She knew that it was selfish but she felt so comfortable with him and she didn't want to let it go over. She wanted him. Him and his kiss

_Go on go on  
come on leave me breathless  
go on go on  
come on leave me breathless _

After they had ordered they had to wait. Both of them were still nervous and Kirsten began to play with her hands. Shyly she smiled at him and was mentally cursing the slow kitchen. She always got shy when she was alone with a guy. She had been shy with Jimmy and now with Sandy there was no difference. No difference except that she felt something between him and her that was different to what she had felt with Jimmy. Suddenly Sandy pulled her out of her thoughts and broke the ice.   
"You know, I really really like you." She gasped and looked at him almost breathless. No one had ever said to her that he liked her like Sandy did and it was the cutest thing Sandy could have said to her

_Go on go on  
come on leave me breathless  
go on go on. _


End file.
